Hearts academy
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Hearts academy, A school made by Ansem for the rich kids. XIII is a gang. Sora is a happy-go-lucky always helping kid. What happens when he gets in XIII's way of an exiling? Bullying & drama of course! With his lover Riku knocked out of the game by XIII, time to turn to the Seniors for some help to train up to fight back! Contains kidnapping,rape and lemon. I don't own Kingdomheart
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a nice little Kingdom heart high school AU. Now first some background story on Characters and personality so I can avoid the pain of having to explain later on in the story.**

**Protagonist(s)**

**Sora-** The happy-go-lucky, friends with everyone kid. A Junior and is single but likes his friend Riku. He lives with his mother and father.

**Kairi- **A junior co-captain of the cheer squad. She lives with her father while her mother took her sister Namine to live with her. She knows Sora well and can read him like a book.

**Riku- **The jock, friends with Sora since elementary, quarterback of the football team and is only a Junior instead of a Senior. he's single, But every girl wants him. His parents got divorced and he lives with his mom while his dad left and never came back. He's very loyal to Sora and always has his back.

**Tidus- **Riku met him freshman year in football, is the Running back on the team and is a Junior. He's dating Selphie. Lives alone in an apartment due to bad ties with parents. Had an abusive father and druggie mother.

**Roxas/Ventus-** He's a member of XIII in last rank due to disobedience. Likes Namine and is Sora's younger brother that was kidnapped away from them at the age of 7 but He hasn't told Sora yet. He is a Sophomore.

**Namine- **Kairi's younger sister and is on the cheerleading squad. She is a Freshman. Lives with her Mother.

**Wakka- **A Sophomore and wants to be like Riku. Lives with a family of 5.

**Selphie- **A Junior and is captain of the cheer squad. She is dating Tidus but seems to be interested in the XIII Members. She lives with her father, but spends some holidays with her mother.

**Leon- **The Captain of the basketball team. He is a senior and is secretly, (But everyone knows) dating Cloud. Some call him Squall even though he hates that name. Lives with Cloud.

**Cloud- **The co-captain of the basketball team and is Leon's secret boyfriend. He loves to keep to himself and rarely talks. The reason is because before Leon saved him, he was beat and abused everyday by both his dad and his mom died in a bombing. He hates violence but wont hesitant to use it to protect his friends and loved ones.

**Yuffie-** She was supposed to be a senior but was held back so she is a junior with Sora and them. She is a martial artist, and loves teasing Leon/Squall.

**Adults**

**Ansem- **The vice-principal and is a father-figure to Riku. Was there for him since he was 5. **Xemnas-** The principal of the school. He is a strict tough adult and Marluxia's father. **Xigbar- **The gym teacher, he is a lazy older man who likes to smoke. He likes to work his students.** Merlin- **The Math and science teacher. He is the oldest aged teacher and loves kids. **Yen Sid- **The history and English teacher, doesn't like gangs. **Aerith- **The school nurse and mother figure towards Cloud due to his mother dying in a bombing. she was there and practically raised him. She is only 6 years older than him and he is 18. Has a relationship with Sid. **Sid- **The janitor/Maintenance man at the school. He is also the "eyes and ears" of the place. knows everyone and everything that happens.

**XII Gang**

**Lexaeus-** A senior and is the eldest of the XIII Gang and places Fifth in command. Known to be a pervert.to both genders. Lives alone in the out skirts of town, and drives.

**Vexen- **The fourth ranked member of the gang. and is also a senior. He is obsessed with science and experiments. Hates Riku for getting him cut from the football team due to showing him up. He lives alone because he blew up his parents in a failed experiment, suspiciously the same time Clouds mom died.

**Zexion- **The third in command of XIII, He is a bookworm type whom is always reading and studying. He's a Junior. Has a relationship with Demyx whom he lives with because he couldn't stand his family.

**Saix- **The second in command whom hates Marluxia. He is a junior and plans to take over the gang when Marluxia graduates. His parents died in a car wreck so he lives alone.

**Larxene- **The toughest girl in school and is the only female member of XIII. Hates Kairi for being prettier than her. ranks seventh and she is a junior. She lives with her mother and 2 older brothers.

**Axel- **The fire loving, Spacey, happy-go-lucky member and is overall friendly. Marluxia doesn't like him so he is ranked at ninth, second to last rank. He is a Junior and is on Marluxia's last straw. Lives in an apartment alone because parents kicked him out for burning the house down.

**Demyx- **Zexion's boyfriend and is ranked eighth in the gang. Also a Junior. He was also on the football team but was removed for over violence on the field. Short tempered, and an orphan who grew up on the streets till Zexion and him got together and got an apartment.

**Luxord- **Ranked Sixth in the gang and is a senior. He is barely hanging onto his position on the football team. and lives with his mom, dad, and little sister. Won't hit or fight a girl.

**Marluxia- **A senior and is the high ranked leader of the gang. Knows he's graduating and is moving to Japan to attend college. Has a high GPA even for being a gang leader. His parents disowned him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, PsychopathicXangel Here with chapter 1 of my new series X3 Enjoy. Pairings include RikuXSora, NamineXRoxas, AxelXKairi, SelphieXVarious, Demyx X Zexion.**

**Chapter 1**

Sora's POV

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring. I reached over and smacked the button to turn it off, and then proceeded to get up and stretch before heading over to my own personal bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed the night sweat off my body and washed my hair before I stepped out and brushed my hair and teeth. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went into my room and grabbed my school uniform which consisted of black pants, and a white button-up shirt, red jacket, with the schools crest on the breast pocket (The kingdom hearts symbol) and a gold tie. I felt my stomach growl so I headed down to the kitchen to where I saw mother making breakfast.

"Hey mom, what you making?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Morning Sora, Toast, bacon, and eggs." She said with a smile. Across the table was dad reading the paper.

"Anything in the news yet dad?" Asked Sora.

"Nope. No word on your brother." He said. See when I was 8, my older brother was kidnapped. My parents still hold hope that 8 years later, something would show that their son was alive. His name was originally Roxas.

I ate his food quickly after he noticed the time. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and a wave to my dad and set off down the street towards school. I turned the corner of my house and cut through a field leading to Riku's house. I reached his house and saw Riku sitting on his porch with his hair dripping from a morning shower.

"Your late Sora!" Said Riku.

"Sorry took too long in the shower," I replied sheepishly.

"Ew, thinking of Kairi?" Teased Riku.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" I shouted turning bright red. See everyone assumes I like Kairi, hell even I thought I liked her, but no I discovered the truth a little while ago, I, Sora, like my best friend Riku. We made it to the gates and saw XIII hanging at the gates smoking. They were picking on a kid, taking his backpack, mugging him for money.

"Come on dweeb, hand over the cash and you won't get hurt," Said Marluxia as he yanked the kids book-bag open and spilled out all the stuff.

"Yeah, we know you got some punk-ass," Said Larxene kicking him in the side.

"Check his pockets, Demyx, Luxord, hold the fatty up yeah?" Said Saix. They did as he said and he reached in his pockets and pulled out the kids wallet. "Here we go." They all went through it and Marluxia took $20 from the kid and threw the wallet in the grass. They kicked his stuff around and went t walk away.

"Hey wait, shouldn't we help him pick up his stuff?" Said a voice that belonged to Ventus.

"HAHA! No way Ven, that takes all the fun away and ruins Marluxia's ego!" Said Axel with a laugh.

"Shut up Axel, Ventus, that is not how we work, don't help him and come on to class." Said Marluxia glaring at Axel and Ventus. Axel let out an innocent whistle as he followed Marluxia while Ventus turned around and started picking up the kids things.

"Ventus!" Said Marluxia, "I told you not to help him, are you getting soft on me? Or do you like disobeying me and pissing me off?"

"Neither, I don't take orders from you, I do what I want." Said Ventus as he put the kids stuff in his bag and tossed it at the kid, hitting him in the chest. He let out an "Oph, Thanks Ventus sir," Said the kid and he took off towards school. The bell rang ending the feud.

"We'll finish this later," Said Marluxia, as they all went to class.

"That Ventus kid is asking for an ass-whooping," Said Riku as he looked over at me.

"What is there problem? They have plenty of money! Why do they pick on kids? I hate them!" I exclaimed as we made our way to homeroom. we entered and as we were walking to our seats with Kairi, I was tripped by no one other than Demyx.

"oops, sorry squirt. You're so short I didn't see you over the desk," He said causing Zexion to smile.

"Oh shut up fags," Said Riku as he helped me up. We went and sat down next to Kairi.

"Are you okay Sora?" Asked Kairi as she turned to look at me. Sora I shrugged before replying, "Are you kidding I'm fine."

"Good," She said and turned back to face the front as their teacher Merlin came in. I couldn't help but notice Riku check her out in her red and gold plaid skirt, and red vest with the pocket crest and dark gold tie. She looked cute as always to him. A paper ball hit me in the head and I opened it to look at it. IN it was a drawing of him and Kairi naked, and Sora had a small dick. It showed Kairi pointing and laughing with giant boobs. and then Riku was there to with his arms wrapped around Kairi's waist with a smirk on his face. The title was 'little dick forever alone' I immediately glared at Demyx, him an Zexion smirked at Me before returning to Their work I rolled my eyes and decided to crinkle it up and tossed it towards the trash can, missing. Demyx laughed and Zexion snickered.

~Time skip to lunch~

"Hey Sora!" Said Tidus as he walked up to me with Selphie.

"Hey Tidus," I responded as we as we fist-bumped hello. We all went to our table and started to eat our lunch.

"So like, I totally hate that girl, Yuffie, she is like so annoying!" Said Selphie as she was eating her apple.

"Dude, she is badass, like a ninja!" Said Tidus with his fist pumped in the air.

"Where is she anyway?" Asked Kairi.

"Probably with Leon and Cloud," Said Riku. "Oh hey Sora, I have practice today so don't wait for me after school."

"Okay," I said secretly disappointed.

"ill walk with you Sora, I have something to talk to you about anyway," Said Kairi.

"Okay sounds cool," I said as we resumed eating lunch

~After school~

I headed to my locker where I saw Kairi waiting for me. "Hey Kairi, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," She said with a smile.

"So what did you need to talk to me about Kairi?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, I mean you don't have to answer this if you don't have to, just tell me to mind my own business," She said Rushed.

"Kairi, Kairi, calm down, now tell me what's bugging you?" I asked concerned.

"Okay, Well…Are you…gay?" She asked hushed. I stared at her in shock, wondering how she figured it out.

"um, how'd did you know?" I asked. She laughed.

"Well, I know you very well Sora, of course I could tell, I was wondering because Selphie said that you liked me, but I knew you were gay so I had to clear it up," She said with a smile. I smiled as well and chuckled.

"Well I'm glad its cleared up then, You had me worried for a second Kairi," I said

"Yeah sorry, ha-ha," She said with a laugh. We reached her house sooner than expected and I hugged her goodbye.

"Oh hey Kairi, Don't tell anyone okay?" I asked.

"No problem, my lips are sealed!" She sang as she went inside. I sighed in relief and walked to my house.

**A/N Chapter 1 is done! There is more to come! And I totally just rhymed! It was such a great time! okay I'm done, sorry. so anyway here was chapter 1, tell me what you think of it.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? let me know in a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone so here is chapter 2 of Hearts academy! Now we shall see what will happen to dear Roxas/Ventus.**

Ventus POV

I was walking out of the building and out the gates and stopped to wait for Axel and them. As I waited I saw Sora and Kairi walking and couldn't help but smile at how happy Sora looked. If it weren't for Marluxia and them, I would have been with them laughing and joking and heading home. But I can't go to Sora, can't tell him I'm his brother, That I am Roxas. Marluxia wouldn't be happy. I scoffed at that thought as I was looking down and noticed a group of shadows crowd me. I looked up and saw Marluxia and the gang frowning at me. "We need to talk, let's go to the park yeah?" Said Marluxia. Is gulped before complying and followed them to the park.

We walked to the park and I could feel the fear inside me. I knew what this meant, I was out of the gang. If I survive this I can go home to Sora, and mom and dad. If I survive that is, I've seen what happens to people who have left our gang previously. Only one survived out of 3, and he became a legend. His name was Seifer and he started a new gang.

"So Ventus, or shall I say Roxas, you are a smart boy so I think you know what this is about?" Said Saix.

"…" I chose not to answer. I just looked at them showing no expression. I could feel my heart pounding but I tried to hide it.

"Roxas, you have disobeyed and pissed me off for the last time. I got my dad's permission to throw you out, So you are officially out. You know what that means right?" Said Marluxia. Again I didn't answer, but could feel my legs shaken. I looked up at the faces of the gang and immediately saw my death coming. Demyx came from behind and held arms while Marluxia delivered the first punch into my stomach. from there they all got in and beat me. I felt a kick to my head and was shoved to the ground where I was stomped on and kicked. I felt two of my ribs break, and felt my shoulder dislocate. I heard the crack of my nose before I felt it break, and I cried out in pain. They continued their assault for what felt like hours, but was merely five minutes when they stopped. I was lying on the ground, numb and broken when Marluxia picked me up by the collar and brought me close to whisper in my ear.

"Goodbye Roxas, you were a fun toy but now you're done," And with that I felt shearing pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a knife sticking out form my stomach. I coughed up blood and collapsed to my knees before kneeling over and screamed. The gang left me alone and I lay there gasping for breath, praying for death to escape this searing pain. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think, all I could do was feel the pain. Before I lost conscience I saw a blur of bright fire-red hair and blond, palish hair, then blackness.

~Flashback~

_"Roxy! Hey Roxy! Guess what?" Said An 8 year old Sora._

_"What?" I asked as I looked up form my paperback picture book. I let out a squeal when I felt Sora poke me in the side._

_"Heehee, pokie pokie," Said Sora with a smile._

_"Oh yeah?" I said as I rolled over and tickled Sora. We lay there laughing till Sora got up._

_"Come on lil bro, let's go swing!" He said pointing towards the swings in the park across the street._

_"Nah you go ahead bro, I'm going to chill on the curb and read." I said._

_"UGH! NERD!" hollered Sora as he turned and ran towards the swings. I sighed and went back to my book. As I was reading a saw a shadow appear in front of me. I looked up and saw a man with black hair and wearing a suit and sunglasses looking at me._

_"Hm, blond haired blue eyed young boy, he should sell for a decent price," Said the man. I was about to ask what he meant when he grabbed me and threw me in a dark blue van. I dropped the book which landed on the curb and was blindfolded and tossed in the back._

_"Let's go," Said the man. We drove for quite awhile when we reached our destination I was pulled from my cuffed hands and dragged into a strange place that smelled of beer and blood. I began to panic and started kicking my leg and screaming. I was gagged and they tied my legs together but I still kept struggling, trying to free myself. They picked me up and threw me in a cage before they removed the blindfold. I blinked a couple of times and looked around as they left. I saw dozens other children caged as well and remembered mom and dad told me a story about this. People would go and kidnap children to auction them off to other extremely rich people as slaves. I felt my heart drop, and I began to cry. After awhile I stopped crying and curled into a ball and fell asleep. I had no idea how long I slept before I was awoken by the sound of a lock unlocking. I looked up and saw that my cage was opened and when I tried to run, I was grabbed by my collar and lifted in the air. I looked at the face of the man and saw it was the same man from earlier._

_"Ready to go now brat?" He asked as he took me to another room where he tied me to a chair. "Stay put, it's almost your turn."_

_I began to cry again and the man slapped me. "Hey that's enough! If he has marks it'll lower the price for him!" Declared a voice. "Besides these guys like fear and crying from there slaves, makes em entertained better." They laughed at that then heard a number called and picked me up by my hand ties again. They dragged me out on a stage and tossed me in front of a lot of people. I froze in fear and couldn't understand some words the people were saying, so I just sat there in silence not wanting to get hurt anymore, and I was paralyzed by fear._

_"1 million ryo!" Declared a voice that snapped me out of it. I looked and saw a man with silver spikes long hair and tanned dark skin._

_"Sold! To the man up front here!" and with that I was carried off the stage and taken over to the man. I felt a sting in my arm and turned to see a syringe in my arm and my vision went black._

_I awoke and found myself being carried up to a house. I turned and saw the man form earlier and he had glowing yellow eyes._

_"Good your awake, now listen here boy, Your name shall be Ventus, ad you are alive only to keep my sun company. You will not speak of your past life, and if you try to run we will kill your parents and little brother. We have the power and technology to make it look like an accident. Got it Ventus?" He said._

_"T-That's not my name, I'm Roxas," I said. I felt a slap to my face as he tossed me on the porch._

_"Get up Ventus!" He declared. I did as he said and he opened the door to his house. "If you aren't a good enough toy for my son, I will have you and your whole family killed understand? So behave and don't try to run." He whispered in my ear as we entered the giant home._

_"Father!" Said a voice and I turned and saw a kid with pink hair._

_"Hey Marluxia, this is Ventus, your new friend and playmate," Said the man._

_"No, I'm Roxas," I said again. The man punched me in the face which knocked me off my feet. I landed on the marble ground as The kid, Marluxia stood over me with an amused smile._

_"I'm sorry what was your name?" He asked._

_"Ro-" I was cut off by a kick to my side, "VENTUS!" I cried out, finally accepting defeat._

_"Good, nice to meet you Ventus, I am Marluxia," He said with a Cheshire grin. I felt my blood run cold as he took my hand and took me into his room._

_~End~_

I awoke to a pure white room, and an annoying beeping sound. I tried to sit up but flinched at the pain. I let out a groan as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw blurry figures so I closed and opened my eyes several times to adjust. When my vision cleared I turned and saw a Blond haired girl sitting next to me. I turned the other way and saw Axel asleep in the chair. The blond girl looked up and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Ventus, you're up! That's good," She said with a smile.

"Who-who are you?" I asked drowsily.

"Heehee, I'm Namine. I'm glad you woke up, the doctor said you should wake up some time today. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus and chopped into pieces, where am I? and what happened to me?" I said.

"I was at home with my sister and her friend when Axel" She said pointing at the spot where he was still asleep, "Came pounding on the door. He was freaked out and I knew him form school so I asked what was wrong and he told me how you got exiled from your gang. Fearing the worst me, him and my sisters friend Sora, and his friend Riku ran towards where Axel said you were and saw you lying there in a pool of blood. We called 911 and I gave you some first aid till the medics arrived. You are now here, at the hospital. You have been out for a day, you're lucky it's the weekend you know?" She said.

"So it- it wasn't a dream?" I asked. She shook her head and tears came to my eyes. They split over and ran down my cheeks but I couldn't move to stop them, I didn't want to. So I let all the tears come.

"Ven," Said a voice and I turned to see Axel holding my hand, "or shall I say your real name?" Namine looked at us confused.

"My- My name- its," I started but couldn't get it out due to my tears. Axel carefully put his arm around me.

"It's okay Roxas," He said Namine's jaw dropped and they heard a clatter. We turned and saw Sora at the door with his head crooked. He approached the bed and looked straight into my blue eyes, that were so similar to his own.

"You mean, Y-y-your Roxas? You're my brother?" He said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Sora, Big brother," I said through my tears. I felt Sora wrap his arms around me and he crawled in the bed with me. I wrapped my arms back and we laid there and cried together. After he got himself together he looked up and asked me, "What happened Roxy? Where'd you go?" I sighed and began my story.

**A/N Here you go so I hoped you liked it. Don't worry Roxas isn't emotionally scared. He wasn't raped or anything, he was just kept around as Marluxia's toy and servant. Kind of like Yuki and Akito in Fruits basket, same relationship, same drama. And also no I didn't make up the kidnapping and selling thing, this actually happens. It's all done secretly where people will kidnap kids and auction them off. It happened several places, Google it. But no, nothing to serious happened. anyway let me know what you think, reviews help me upload faster ;3**

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Awesome people! So here is the next chapter! But first some replies to the lovely review I got!**

**WolfDans- **Thank you for saying it was awesome, and well you saw what happened next, so tell me what you thought? Is it still awesome? or did it go to sucky to fast?

**MSamthebest- **I'm glad my story caught you interest, (if you meant interest instead of entrance?) and I really hope it still has your interest. Thank you for the review XD

**Wolfissac- **Lol is that a good thing? and there will be more intense moments, so be ready for them. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 3**

**Riku POV**

I trudged into the locker room after practice and sat on the bench with a sigh. I took off my helmet and set it next to me and wiped the sweat from my brow. I heard a clatter and then the bench shift and knew Tidus joined me on the bench.

"Dude, coach is a sadists," Said Tidus. We just got done doing drills, then ending with pushups and laps.

"Heh you don't think of how big the field actually is when your scoring goals, but the moment you have to run 4 laps around it followed by 50 pushups, I swear does he think this is the NFL?" I replied as I forced myself off the bench and began to gather my stuff to head to the shower. After I was done I looked at my phone and saw a text from Kairi. I looked at it and it read, '_Come over when you are done with practice, me and Sora are hanging and we want you to join us!' _I chuckled at the fact that she didn't ask, just demanded. I got dressed in some sweats and a T-shirt and headed out toward her house.

I wished I would have brought my motorcycle but then I couldn't have walked with Sora, we live to close to the school anyway, don't want to waste gas since my mom isnt giving me money, and I cant ask Ansem, no way! I owe that guy to much already! I arrived at her house and I went up and knocked on the door once before entering. I walked to Kairi's room where I knew they were and walked in on Sora shirtless. His back was towards me and I looked at the small muscles that lined his tanned back. See I, Riku, Like my best friend Sora. More than like actually I love him. But he's in love with Kairi, not me. He turned with a jolt when I put my bag on the floor.

"Oh Riku, jeez you scared me!" He said as he put a shirt on.

"Who'd you think I was Kairi? Why wouldn't you want her to see you shirtless? It will help your chances," I said with a smirk. He glared at me before Kairi came in.

"Hey Riku, glad you got my text, How'd practice go?" She asked. I flopped on the bed with a sigh.

"Tiring he made us run 4 laps and do 50 pushups after training drills! He was in a bad mood because the little douche Luxord skipped again!" I said as I put my arms over my eyes.

"How is he still on the football team?" Asked Sora.

"I don't even know, he's about to get booted if he doesn't shape up," I said. Just then Namine came bursting in the door.

"Kairi! Riku! Sora! We have an issue! Its XIII again! There killing Ventus!" She said with wide fearful eyes. I sprang off the bed and dashed out of the room with Sora right behind me. We exited where we saw Axel.

"This way, please hurry!" Said Axel as he took off in a direction with me and Sora behind him. We took a couple of shortcuts and eventually got to the clearing they were at. My heart stopped when I saw Venus's limp body and blood everywhere. Sora gasped and Namine came bursting out of the bushes and ran straight to Ventus with Axel. It doesn't surprise me, you see Namine likes Ventus. I looked around and saw no members and collapsed onto the brush of the bush.

"Are you okay Riku?" Panted Sora.

"To…much…fucking running!" I declared as the feeling left my legs. Sora laughed as the sound of sirens came blaring in the night. The paramedics took Venus's body away on a stretcher and came to talk to us while Namine and Axel got in the ambulance with Ventus.

"The kid will survive, He'll just have to be hospitalized for 5 days but should be good. You kids got here in time it looks like, Do you know what happened?" Asked the police officer with the paramedics.

"Gang exiling," Said Sora with clenched fists. The officer nodded as he wrote that down before heading in his cruiser and driving away. I saw Sora shaking and put my arm around him for comfort.

"How can they do this? HOW CAN THEY DO THIS!?" Shouted Sora.

"Sora, hey it's okay calm down, let's go get my bike and ride to the hospital okay? We need to see how Ventus is," I said as I led him to where Kairi was waiting with my bike.

"Man you guys are fast, hope you don't mind I rode your motorcycle Riku?" She asked as she tossed me the keys.

"H-How did you get these?" I asked.

"Your bag," She answered with a smile. I rolled my eyes before getting on the motorcycle with Sora behind me and Kairi in the little passenger cart she hooked up to it when I first got it. I drove it to the hospital and we went towards where the waiting room was and saw Namine sitting with Axel. Axel had his head in his hands and Namine was looking down. We went and joined them where Kairi put her arm around her sister and held her close will she cried. We walked over to Axel and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, what's the verdict?" I asked. He raised his head before replying.

"He'll recover, thankfully, but I just gave blood, he lost to much and they needed some so I volunteered. I was so scared though, I thought we were to late when we arrived!" He put his hands in his hair and put his head down onto his knee's. I looked and saw Sora sitting in a chair, unusually quiet. He must be really pissed off, its rare I see Sora mad but when I do all hell breaks loose.

"Why are you so close to Ventus Axel?" Asked Kairi.

"…Because he's my only friend. Everyone else was scared of me because I was a pyro, so I was isolated a lot as a kid. Ventus was the first kid who actually talked to me, and after that I met Marluxia and them and became apart of the gang. I've only known Ventus since 8th grade but he's still my best friend, I feel like I've known him forever.." He said as he trailed off in thought. I looked at the time and saw it was 9 'clock at night and saw Kairi and Namine asleep in the chairs. I took out my phone and made some calls to mine, Kairi's, and Sora's parents before sitting down next to Sora. Axel fell asleep in the chair and ended up leaning his head on Kairi.

"Hey Sora, how you holding up?" I asked.

"…I can't believe they would do this to their own kind…" He said, "Have they no loyalty?"

"Well it is Marluxia Sora, he's a sick heartless bastard, with Saix next in line!" I said as I put my arm around him. He snuggled up to my arm, surprising me but I said nothing about it.

"I think Axel Is the only one who has loyalty to his friends in that group. Everyone blindly follows orders except him and Ventus…"

"Well loyalty is hard to find nowadays Sora." I said.

"Why are you so loyal to me anyway?" Asked Sora suddenly, "You re always there and even after all the fights we've had and all our past happen, why do you stay?"

I thought of a way to answer and sighed finding nothing so I leaned down into his ear and whispered, "Its my secret,". Sora pouted and was about to say more but I put my finger to his lips to shush him. I saw him turn red as I said "Sleep," and pulled him into my shoulder. He snuggled up to me and eventually drifted to sleep. I smiled and rested my head on his head before I closed my eyes and followed suit.

**AWWW I had to put the little RiSo fluff at the end! Had to! So anyway there we go, had to include this filter chapter and next chapter will be Sora's POV and how he handles the truth of Roxas.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? didn't care? Tell me what you think please! Reviews give me more motivation to update faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello chapter 4 is done X3 here we go.**

**Riku's POV**

Sora and his parents were sitting in the hospital room waiting for results. Roxas just finished telling them the story, but his dad wanted a DNA test just so he knows it's real. I guess it's understandable because he was going by the name Ventus and this could all just be bull shit, but Sora denies it.

_"That's my brother, I know it is, when I looked in his eyes I saw Roxas, my bookworm little brother_," He told me just the other day. I hope it is. Axel left while Roxas was telling the story, probably so he didn't have to face his mom and dad since he is one of Marluxia's underlings. I just hope the idiot doesn't do something stupid. The nurse entered the room and I went to go stand by the doorway to give them all room.

"So the results are in, and I am pleased to say, you young sir, are indeed the child of these parents," She said with a smile. I immediately saw Sora's mom start crying as she moved to hug Roxas. Sora joined in and after he apologized the dad joined in and they all cried together. I left the room to give them some privacy, and ran into Kairi.

"Oh hey Kairi," I said.

"Hi Riku, do you have a moment?" She replied.

"Yeah, giving them some space, they're getting all emotional," I said with a smile.

"Happy that Sora's happy?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course he's my friend," I said.

"Is he really JUST a friend?" Whispered Kairi.

"What? Yeah why wouldn't he be?" I said starting to panic a little.

"Riku… We grew up together, I can read you like a book. You like Sora don't you?" She asked.

"…How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well I've noticed how particularly fond of Sora you are, and well you treat him with all your attention and loyalty. So I came to the conclusion that you like him," She said.

"I treat all my friends that way," I said stubbornly.

"Not Tidus, or me. Not as much as Sora. You need to let him know how you feel Riku…" She said trailing off. I turned around and noticed Sora heading towards us with a big dopey smile.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey, done with family time?" I asked.

"Yeah, visiting hours are over, so Roxas should be out by Wednesday." Said Sora with a huge smile.

"Is he staying with you?" Asked Kairi.

"Yup, we are going home to clear out his old bedroom and update it. Since he was taken, we haven't touched it since then so we have a lot of redecorating to do. Do you know where Axel is?"

"No he left in the middle of the story, why?" I asked.

"Well I want to thank him… Thanks to him coming to get us Roxas is alive and I have my twin back…" Said Sora. I smiled and patted his shoulder, before I grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"Hey hey no fair! No noogies!" Cried Sora. I laughed and let him go where he hugged Kairi goodbye, and waved at me before running off with his parents. I smiled as I watched his figure disappear, glad that he is happy again. I went to turn to talk to Kairi but noticed she was gone as well. I sighed as I walked out of the hospital and got on my bike and headed home.

**A/N okay s here was what happened next, there will be a time skip, and also the day right now in the story is Sunday. So anyway what did you guys think? **

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please! It helps me to update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, so even with the low views I still am thankful for the 3 reviews, and followers I have. Thank you all so much and what you all have been waiting for… Here's chapter 5!**

**Axels POV**

I awoke to my alarm blaring rick music and punched it to shut it up. I was debating going to school or not, I already skipped Monday yesterday, and today's Tuesday. Tomorrow Roxas will be able to come back o he'll be in school Thursday then. I'm glad he was able to get away alive, and he can go back home. He's been freed from Marluxia's grasp. I sighed as I got up and decided to go so I don't look more suspicious to Marluxia. He knows I ran out in the middle of the exile, and he probably figured I went and got help so he will be keeping a close eye on me. I need to stay till May, when Marluxia graduates. Then in the confusion of them trying to find a new leader, I'll take my chance and quit. No leader, no beating! I just hope I can last.

I left my house after locking my door and looked towards my car. Did I want to drive it today? Wait I don't have my license anymore... Well guess I'm walking. I arrived at the gate and saw Saix and Demyx and Zexion waiting.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"I have no clue yeah? We are early though so may as well wait," Said Demyx as he sat down and pulled Zexion on his lap. Zexion grunted in annoyance but went back to his book. I sat down next to them and after 5 minutes Marluxia and them showed up.

"Heya Axel, where were you yesterday?" Asked Vexen with a smirk.

"Eh, you know just didn't feel u to school," I said as I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets. Marluxia didn't say a word and handed me a cigarette. Usually I would be all over it, especially now with how stressed I am but then I thought of the red head, Kairi and how I overheard her saying she hates the smell.

"Nah, I'm good thanks bro," I said. He shrugged and lit it and we chilled for a good 5 minutes, then we had to go to class. As we were nearing the school we saw a girl standing waiting for us. She looked over and smiled at us and came over to us.

"Hey boys, your all XIII right?" She asked.

"Why yes we are, and who wants to know?" Responded Marluxia seductively.

"My name is Selphie, and I love me some bad boys," She said as she unbuttoned her top shirt showing the top of her boobs. Vexen Demyx and Zexion just rolled their eyes, I shook my head and the rest seemed interested. We decided to walk off with Vexen going to his class and me, Demyx, and Zexion going to ours, which was right next door.

"Hey Axel, you need to get it together man, Marluxia's about to exile you," said Demyx.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Well you ditched in exiling Roxas, a huge 'No-no' and even went and got help. Next you turn down a cigarette, which we take as a sign of you quitting!" He said, "I don't want you to be hurt like Roxas and the others were…"

"Sigh, great, well I am trying to quit ya know, and I do want out but not to quit or get kicked out." I said.

"Put on a better act, you and Demyx are the only two that don't annoy me," Said Zexion. I looked at him in surprise for its rare to ever get a sentence out of the boy.

"Yeah same, well Vent- I mean Roxas was another but he's gone…" Trailed of Demyx.

"…Why did you to participate?" I asked.

"Well, when Marluxia leaves, I'm going to try to be leader, make us a little better and more close like a family instead of slaves to Marluxia." Said Demyx, "So I can't get kicked out and also I only hit him 3 times, Zexion only hit him once, in the nose."

"…Would you join them in exiling me?" I asked.

"…Yes…" Said Demyx as Zexion nodded. I stared at them in disbelief as they ducked into their classroom. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kairi standing there with a smile.

"Hey Axel, how are you?" She asked.

"Eh, I'm okay," I replied.

"Where were you yesterday? Sora tried to find you. he wants to thank you," She said with a smile.

"Are you and Sora dating?" I asked out loud. I quickly wanted to take it back, for that was meant to stay in my head, but too late. She laughed before replying, "No, he's just my best friend and not my type."

"W-What exactly is your type?" I asked as I put my arm next to her to lean on the wall.

"I don't know yet, haven't been attracted to anyone yet" She said as she waved goodbye and entered the classroom.

'Wow, I guess its dis on Axel day…' I thought.

~Time skip to lunch~

Finally the bell for lunch rang. I got up quickly and moved through the halls. I needed to talk to Demyx again. As I was walking the fat kid form the other day stepped in my path.

"UM, H-hey Mr. Axel?" He asked.

"What? I aint got time for you so move," I replied pushing past him.

"'W-wait, um see my friend, She was-" HE started. I cut him off and shoved him up against a locker.

"Dude, I won't tell you again back off, I aint got time for you!" I said I dropped him and went towards the lunch room but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Luxord.

"Hey man, pretty sweet what you did to that tubby, made him piss his pants I bet," He said as I sighed in relief.

"Man I thought you were a teacher," I said as I chuckled, "Now let's go I'm starving."

We went into the cafeteria and sat at our table outside where Luxord told Marluxia what kept us. Marluxia smiled and passed me an unlit cigarette.

"Heh Heh, you know me well man, I definitely need one of those," I said as I took it and lit it.

**A/N So here we go, done with chpater 5 3 Hope you enjoyed .**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care? Let me know in a review please! They give me motivation to update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello here is the lovely chapter 6! YAY!**

**Chapter 6**

Sora's POV

I awoke to my alarm blaring and jumped out of bed. I stretched out my back, satisfied when I heard a crack and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After that I went to my room and got dressed before heading to the kitchen where I saw mom, dad, and Roxas all sitting at the table.

"Morning Sora, sleep well?" Asked Mom with a smile as she passed me my plate. I sat down next to Roxas and grinned.

"Why are you grinning at me? Your creeping me out bro," Said Roxas.

I pouted before answering, "Because I love you lil bro, but I see I'm not loved back!"

"Boys stop it, eat your breakfast then go off to school before your late!" Said dad we laughed before finishing up and heading towards Riku's.

"So when are you going to tell Riku how you feel?" Asked Roxas, I looked over at him in confusion causing me to trip and almost land on my face but Roxas grabbed my arm before I fell and helped me up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said.

"Come on I heard you in your sleep last night! 'Oh Riku, my dear Riku'" he mocked laughing causing me to turn red.

"Oh yeah, what about Namine!?" I countered causing him to sputter.

"I'm actually planning to talk to her today…" HE said. I patted him on the back.

"Good job! Braver than most other guys!" I said with a big grin he brushed my hand off and was bright red the rest of the way. We arrived at Riku's as he exited his house with a piece of toast in his mouth and wet dripping hair that looked sexy. 'Wait stop thinking that Sora!' I thought. I heard Roxas snicker and I shot him a look to shut up.

'What's so funny Rox?" Asked Riku as he caught up to us.

"Just teasing Sora of his loooove!" Sang Roxas.

"I still don't know why you haven't talked to her yet, I know Kairi likes you back," Said Riku.

"I actually don't like Kairi!" I declared annoyed.

"Wait what? Who do you like?"

"It's a secret!" I said. Riku shrugged but thankfully let it go. We entered the school and made our way to our first period class. Roxas was next door with Axel so we walked in the same direction. We said goodbye as e and Riku went to sit down in the back next to Kairi. As they were walking back Demyx stuck his leg out again and tripped him, causing him to slam into Riku's back. Him and Zexion laughed as Riku turned around and glared at them.

"You guys seriously need to stop," He said.

"Or else what?" Said Zexion.

"Come on Riku, it's okay, don't start a fight please," I said as Kairi and me put our hands on his shoulders to hold him back.

"Aw, have to get held back by your boyfriend and bitch? Poor loser," Said Demyx.

"Why you little faggot!" Said Riku as he went to punch him but was stopped by Professor Yen Sid came in and tossed a book in-between Riku and Demyx and almost hitting Zexion, but he caught it in mid-air.

"Hey teach! That could have been child abuse if that hit him!" Said Demyx.

"No fighting in my classroom you all can wait till later to finish Demyx!" He said, "Now it's time to start English, pass up your homework please."

~Time skip to lunch~

Me, Riku, Namine, Axel and Roxas were all walking to lunch. We passed by Mr. Sid as he headed into one of the bathrooms and I noticed Roxas and Axel share a look. I choose to ignore it but as we reached closer to the janitors closet I felt myself be pushed into the closet. I let out an umph, then another got pushed in as well and the door shut and locked. I reached up and pulled the string that turns on the light in the small closet and saw Riku right in front of me glaring at the door. My heart raced as he turned to face me with a smile.

"Well guess we are stuck here," He said.

"Yeah sorry," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey its cool, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway," He said.

"Why didn't you earlier when we were walking?" I asked.

"I wanted to do it in private," He said.

"Okay what's up?" I asked. I turned and looked into his aqua colored eyes and then realized how small the closet really was. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face.

"If you don't like Kairi, then which girl do you like?" He said.

"I-I Don't like any girl," I said barely audible over my heart beating so loud.

"Then you like a guy?" He asked as I heard a little of hope in his voice, which confused me.

"Yeah… This guy has always been there for me, Riku, you see the truth is I-"

"I love you Sora," Said Riku cutting me off. I looked up in surprise and noticed he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips up against mine. I stood in shock before I closed my eyes and kissed him back, running my hands through his silver hair. He licked a my bottom lip asking for entrance which I responded with opening my mouth slightly letting his tongue explore my mouth. Our tongues danced in harmony with each other and I tasted mint. 'oh my god I'm kissing Riku!' I thought. Just then the door that we were leaning on opened and we tumbled out onto the floor.

"Kids, it's not nice to lock each other in the- Oh" Said a deep voice. We looked up and saw Ansem standing there with Roxas and Axel and I immediately went bright red. Riku stood up quickly and patted the dust off himself with a bright red face.

"UM, I-Its not what you t-think Mr. Ansem sir, you see we-" I started but was cut off by Ansem laughing and patting Riku on the shoulder.

"Good for you boy, you finally got him!" He said as he walked away laughing leaving a red faced Riku and me behind. Roxas and Axel took this time to run off leaving us alone with each other.

"Um, so, are we officially together?" I asked looking at Riku.

"If you want to be then yeah," Said Riku with a small smile. I smiled big and hugged Riku.

"By the way, I love you to Riku," I said as I reached up and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed back before we parted and went to lunch, which was almost over, holding hands together.

**A/N AWWWWWW . So cute! Well here it is and let me know what you think please!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please! It motivates me to upload faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello so thank you so much for the (Little) support! I am glad the few that read it like it enough to keep reading. I am truly thankful.**

**Chapter 7**

Riku's POV

ME and Sora entered the lunchroom ad I noticed V-Roxas high-five Namine. We sat down next to them and I noticed Tidus wasn't here.

"Where Tidus?" I asked.

"I don't know, he was here last period you think he would have came to his favorite period of the day," Said Kairi.

"Selphie isn't here either," Said Sora.

"I'll ask him today before practice," I said as I grabbed Sora's hand and rubbed his knuckle with my thumb causing him to blush.

"OH MY GOD! SORA AND RIKU ARE TOGETHER?!" Said a high pitched voice belonging to Selphie. Everyone turned and looked at us with surprise.

"And?" I asked, "Your point?"

"Well ITS WEIRD!" She said. Marluxia walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Hun, hate to break it to you but you are probably more weird than that, and besides, what's wrong with 2 guys being together? Cause I got a pair of gay guys in my gang and are you dissing them?" Said Marluxia narrowing his eyes.

"What/ no! I mean, well…" She said as she started to back up.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Said a voice belonging to Tidus. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Aw aint that cute," Said Saix, "The little tramp does have a boyfriend."

"No I don't! Get off me Tidus!" She said pushing him away.

"I was about to say you didn't say anything about him when you and us had our little fun get together last night, and the night before," Said Lexaeus with a smirk.

"Wha?" Said Tidus.

"'Wha? Wha?' what are you deaf?" HE said as he pushed him down on the ground. I stepped forward and got in-between them.

"Back off Lexaeus," I said.

"or else what?" He said.

"You'll have me to deal with," I said.

"Hey guys look, no fighting right now, The bell is going to ring in one minute, so let's just go alright? besides teachers are starting to come this way," Said Axel stepping in.

"NO-" Started Lexaeus but was interrupted by Marluxia.

"Stop Lexaeus, Axel is right, let's go," He said as he turned around and started walking. The others got up and followed as the bell rang. Everyone left except me, Sora, a shocked Tidus, and angry Selphie.

"Let's go Riku," Said Sora tugging on my arm.

"But what about-"

"They need to talk alone looks like, let's go," He said. With that I left and put my arm around his shoulders as he put his around my waist.

~After school~

"Hey Riku," Said a gloomy voice. I turned and saw Tidus walking in.

"Hey bro, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"…Selphie cheated on me… with Marluxia and his boys…" said Tidus as he sat down on the bench next to Riku.

"…Aw man I'm sorry dude," I said as I put his hand on his back.

"I should have known man I'm so stupid," He said.

"No you're not mean it-" I started but was interrupted when the door swung open. we turned and saw Luxord.

"Hey little gay man and loser who couldn't satisfy his girlfriend, whets up?" He said as he went over to his locker an grabbed his clothes. "Wait, hold that thought, I'm going to go change in the shower because I don't want a fag checking me out."

"You wish freak," I said using the one word that makes him mad.

"What did you just call me? Sorry I don't think I heard you right," HE said.

"Well maybe you should stop shoving Q-tips up your ass and try cleaning your ears," I said crossing my arms and glaring.

"Oh now you've said it faggot," He said as he made his way toward me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt but I grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking his hold. I then pulled it behind his back and stomped on his back causing Luxord to fall to the floor. I still had his arm and began to pull causing Luxord to grunt in pain.

"RIKU! ENOUGH!" Screamed coach Xigbar coming in and making me reluctantly let go. Luxord stood up on shaky feet and glared at me which I returned.

"Oh you just wait little faggot, you'll pay for that," He said.

"I'll be waiting," I said accepting the challenge as he turned around and closed his locker and finished tying his shoe. Luxord scuffed before storming out of the locker room and kicking the gym door open and leaving. Coach Xigbar sighed before turning towards me.

"Riku, 75 pushups, NOW!" He said. I dropped won and began my 75 pushups right there in the locker room. when I was done the coach nodded before leaving and I began to make my way towards the gym for weight lifting but was stopped when Tidus grabbed my arm.

"Dude Riku where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"Principal Ansem taught me when I was a freshman, he taught me how to defend myself, and I taught myself fighting on my own," I said smiling at the memoires.

"Dude teach me that after practice!" Said Tidus.

"Cant, I got a date with Sora," I said grinning. With that we made our way out to do some lifting.

**A/N Wow I am so sorry for the long wait, stressful stuff going on and well I kind of got absorbed in my new story and well not a lot of support was given for this story so I kind of put it in the back of my mind but you know what? I WILL FINISHE THIS! and I'm back in the mood so next chapter won't take as long to write.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello so here is chapter…9? well 8 but technically 9!**

**Chapter 9**

"So Sora, what are your plans for today?" Asked Kairi as we were walking home.

"He's having Riku over," Said Roxas with a smile.

"S-Shut up bro," I said turning slightly red.

"Mom and dad are having a date night and I'm helping Namine study so you guys will have the whole house to yourselves," Said Roxas in a singsong voice.

"Oh yeah, How are things going with Namine? You talked to her today right?" I said changing the subject, laughing when he blushed .

"Well she likes me to, and W-well we are going to try…" Said Roxas blushing.

"Well good, I'm glad she picked you to like and not another XIII member. I trust you with my sister," Said Kairi with a smile. And with that we separated, Roxas going with Kairi and me going home. I entered the home and saw dad waiting by the stairs.

"Come on honey, before traffic gets bad," Hollered dad. "Oh hey son how was school?"

"Um good, are you and mom leaving right away?" I asked.

"Whenever she gets ready yes, so how's things with Roxas, are you guys getting along well? I know it sure was a shock to see him again…"

"Are you kidding? Me and Roxas get along great!" I said with a big smile.

"Good good," He said as mom walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sora, how was school today?" She asked.

"Good mom, same old same old I guess," I said trailing off when I thought of Riku.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" She asked.

"What?" Said dad.

"Yeah didn't you know? It isn't that hard to tell that Sora is gay," Said mom causing me to smack my head in my hands. "SO who is it?'

"Riku.." I mumbled.

"Okay! Whelp come on honey I have heard enough for today, when Riku comes over don't trash the house and well… Um… Use protection please," Said dad causing me to go extremely red.

"S-Shut up dad, and just go!" I said. They chuckled as they left and I leaned against the wall and put my head in my hands. "They are so embarrassing…" I said as I went up to my room and decided to clean up a bit. I went over to my desk and plugged my phone into my stereo and played some music. I hit shuffle and the song that came on was Dance or Die by Family Force Five. I smiled and turned it up and began to clean my room while dancing along with the music. I got really into it, shaking my hips and everything, so I jumped like a foot in the air when the song ended and I heard clapping. I turned bright red and turned around to see Riku standing there with an amused smile, making me blush harder.

"Um how long where you watching?" I asked worriedly.

"Right after the first chorus," He said as he put down his bag and took off his jacket. "And I got to say, I liked to watch you dance."

"Wha-What no, I mean I-" I started but was interrupted when Riku hugged me.

"Relax it was very cute, and VERY sexy," He said causing me to blush. I looked up in his eyes and stood on my toes to kiss him. He immediately retuned my kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist and I his neck. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue in my mouth. I sighed in pleasure as our tongues met and danced together. He tasted of mint again and I let out a moan at the feeling. I felt Riku smirk slightly and he led my backwards. He broke our kiss, and looked down into my eyes with love and lust before backing me up against the wall and attacking my neck. I let out a gasp when he bit into my neck and sucked gently marking me as his.

"mmm Riku," I purred out as He slipped his hand up my shirt and ran his fingers on my nipples. He then licked up my neck and along my jaw and I lent my head back to give him full access. He pressed himself up against me and I could feel my pants begin to get uncomfortable tight. He met my eyes and gently flicked his tongue out on my lips, and I mimicked him letting our tongues meet. He grunted before he reconnected our lips and pinched down on my nipple. I let out a squeak breaking the kiss and looking down with my face bright red.

"…Heh heh that was a cute noise Sora, let's see how many times I can make you do it," He said smiling teasingly. I blushed deeply as he took off his shirt, revealing his nice chest. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect muscles and toned pale abs. "Like what you see?"

"Oh hell yeah," I said as I pulled my own shirt over my head and attacked Riku's mouth with my own. His eyes widened in surprise but he got over it and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close so our chests were touching. He picked me up and tossed me on my bed and crawled on-top of me.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," He said as he began to unbutton his pants. I licked my lips in anticipation as he then unzipped his pants and pulled them down leaving him in his boxers. He hooked his thumbs under the hem of his boxers and teasingly began to pull them down all while looking at me in the eye.

"Hurry up Riku," I groaned out in frustration causing him to laugh but he stood and fully took off his boxers and I felt my cheeks heat up. He. Was. Big. Probably roughly 7 inches at least and was thick. H e also had it cleanly shaved an I crawled out of the bed and was on my knees in-front of him. He put his hand on my head and I leaned forward and opened my mouth and flicked my tongue along the slit at the top. He groaned and I smiled before taking him all in my mouth. I began to bop my mouth and suck as I closed my eyes. Riku tightened his grip in my hair and began to thrust along with my bops and his moans began to increase. I wrapped my hand along the base of his shaft and looked up into his eyes and sucked hard. He threw his head back and closed his eyes and let out a moan as heh relised his load into my mouth. I swallowed it all and then pulled my mouth away from him making a "pop" sound.

"God Sora, you mouth is so amazing, He said. I smiled as I got up and began to pull my pants down as well. "Are you sure you want to go all the way?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah, I'm more than sure," I said as I successfully pulled my pants and boxers down. He closed the distance between us and kissed me gently before turning me around and bending me over the bed.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked.

"Yeah in my desk drawer," I said. He reached in and pulled out the bottle and squirted some onto his hands. He stuck his finger in my ass and I groaned at the feeling. He put in a second and I groaned in slight pain. HE twisted one way then the other fully covering my hole with lube then he removed the fingers and I whimpered at the loss, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," HE said as he coated his dick in lube and then positioned himself at my entrance. He kissed the back of m neck and bit down as he pushed inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain and let out a whimper of pain. "It's okay Sora, just bare through it," He whispered in my ear as he then pulled back out and pushed back in. I threw my head back and cried out. After awhile I began to adjust to his length and began to meet him back when he thrusted into me. I mewled when he hit a certain spot and he chuckled before beginning to aim for that spot hitting it dead on. I threw my head back and closed my eyes and opened my mouth as my moans increased. I trail of saliva began to drip form my mouth but I didn't care as I felt Riku thrusting in me. He increased his pace and gripped my ass tightly and I gripped onto the bed. My vision began to blur and I through my head back farther and I screamed out his name as I came all over the bed. Soon after Riku came as well inside me. After we both finished our orgasm he pulled out and then collapsed onto the floor next to me.

"Goddamn I love you Sora," HE said.

"I love you to Riku," I said smiling, thankful it was Friday so me and Riku could see each other all weekend.

**A/N So FINALLY RIKU AND SRA GOT TOGETHER! YAY! So I hope you enjoy and leave me a review, they really make me happy to read through them all.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is chapter 10! Now things start to get messy for Sora. I'm sorry about the slowness but this story will have A LOT of chapters, so anyway to the few people I have liking this story, enjoy :3 (Just so you know I am skipping ahead a lot, last chapter took place on Friday, this one is taking place Monday.)**

**Chapter 10**

Axel

'Damn you Mondays, sneaking up on me,' I thought as I walked to school. It was the start of a new week and I was not very thrilled. Over the weekend I stayed inside all weekend, meaning I haven't been with the gang in so long. Marluxia isn't the most patient man in the world, in fact he has no patience. I trudged my way up the school stairs and went to my locker to see Demyx standing there alone.

"Hey Dem! Where's Zex?" I asked.

"He went ahead to class, listen Axel, I am here to warn you, you are just about done with the gang. Marluxia isn't happy about you going A-wall this weekend. AN I got to say, you missed one hell of a party," HE said smiling.

"So why are you warning me about it?" I asked.

"Because you are my friend and I don't want to have to exile you," He said looking away.

"Then don't participate! Have you ever thought of that? No because you follow Marluxia around like a little puppy doing whatever he says!" I yelled.

"Because I value my life Damnit! Do you want to die?" He yelled back.

"Enough Demyx, Axel," Said Marluxia suddenly joining the conversation. "Axel, our meeting time will be the same place same time, I hope you are feeling better by the way." With that he walked on to class and Demyx sent me a look before leaving as well. 'Great, if I don't show they'll come looking for me, Damnit I hate pain, I don't want to do this…' I thought as I trudged forward to class.

~Time skip to after school~

I walked out over by the gate and stood there with my head down and hood up. I reached in my pocket and brought out a cigarette and lit the end of it. I took a deep breath inhaling as much as possible before exhaling. I looked at the cigarette and then thought of Kairi. 'The one girl with hair similar to mine, She is kind and I have seen her cheer and she is so hot. Plus she seems pretty accepting so maybe if I live, I could ask her out? What would she say though?' I was interrupted when several shadows approached me. I looked up and saw Marluxia frowning.

"Axel, why have you been ditching us for Sora and Ventus?" asked Marluxia calmly.

"Its Roxas and because I can," I said.

"Do you know what happen when someone betrays us? Now I like you Axel, I really do, so I'm going to give you a chance. Apologize to me right now," HE said. I frowned and looked away for a second and my eyes met Kairi's. She was staring wide-eyed. 'No way in hell,' I thought. I took this chance and pulled my fist back and with all the muscles I could, punched Marluxia square in the face. He stumbled back a bit and his face was priceless. He looked shocked. I looked at everyone else and they all were tense and shocked as well. I smirked and bared my fist and declared, "BRING IT ON BITCHES!" Marluxia recovered and looked at Luxord. Luxord nodded before slipping behind me and slamming me to the ground.

"How dare you betray us Axel!" Said Marluxia as I felt a kick to my sides.

"Yeah, you damn rat!" Said Luxord delivering a punch to my face, breaking my jaw.

"IS it more fun being with KAIRI, and SORA!?" Said Lexaeus as he stomped on my ribs.

"Demyx now, kick him," Said Marluxia. I then felt a boot smash into my head followed by a stomp on my arm and I began to see stars.

"STOP IT!" Screamed an angelic voice. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of red hair tackle into Demyx, followed by a flash of silver, blond, and brown. I shook my head to gather myself and was pulled up by Namine and dragged away. I turned back and saw Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Tidus all fighting XIII. I turned to my left and saw Kairi by my side. I smiled as my vision then began to fade and I fell, last thing I heard was that angelic voice cry out my name in concern before I blacked out.

Sora

It started off as a typical Monday at school, except something seemed to be wrong with Axel. AT lunch when me and Riku went over to talk to him, he barley answered and just stared off somewhere. Roxas said he was worried about XIII and Axel so I don't know…

Me and Riku were walking out of the school hand in hand when we saw Kairi standing by the doors watching something. Ignoring the whispers of mine and Riku relationship we walked over to her.

"Hey Kairi, what are you looking at?" I asked. She didn't answer and was frowning. I followed her gaze and saw axel talking with Marluxia.

"That doesn't look good," Said a Roxas as he suddenly joined us. he was holding his arm, a habit he picked up that he does when he is nervous. What we saw next shocked me. Axel punched Marluxia! Roxas stared wide eyed and my mouth fell open and Kairi put her hands to her mouth. by the time we snapped out of it Axel was on the ground and Marluxia was about to stab him. Kairi took off and tackled Marluxia screaming for them to stop. He stumbled but pushed her back and Vexen grabbed her. I snapped and jumped on Vexen, hitting him in the head and Riku kicked Demyx in the face knocking him off his feet. Roxas joined in and took out Zexion, while Namine and Kairi pulled Axel to safety. Saix hit Roxas in the still injured rib knocking him down and Luxord head butted Riku. Vexen hit me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the next blow but instead heard a shout

"ENOUGH!"

We all froze and turned to see principal Ansem looking pissed off beyond belief.

"Everyone back off of each other. NOW!" He demanded. They complied and Riku helped me and Roxas up off the ground.

"Of all places to o this, you do it in front of my SCHOOL! That's it! No more fighting, next person who fights is expelled! Now all you "XIII" members, good job you just earned yourselves detention, with separate teachers!" He said. Vexen shot me a glare and Marluxia had his normal asshole expression on. He scoffed and turned around to leave, and his gang followed him. Riku stood slightly in front of me and was glaring after them. when they were gone Principal Ansem sighed before turning to us.

''Are you guys okay? Sora, Riku and Roxas?" He asked us.

"Yes sir, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome Sora," He said as he turned around and went back into the school. I gripped my stomach and Riku put his arm around em.

"Let's go see what's up," He said. With that me, him and Roxas climbed on his motorcycle and we took off towards Kairi's house.

**A/N Specia day chapters! YAY! It's my apology for being so late on updating…**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here we go with chapter 11 of hearts academy! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Riku

We entered the front door and was met with Namine.

"Hey guys, Axel is going to be fine, he just has a concussion and bruises. No broken bones though thankfully," She said. Sora and Roxas sighed in relief and I just nodded grimly. 'That guy gave Sora a dirty look, I don't trust him,' I thought as I wrapped my arms around Sora and nestled my head in the back of his neck. Sora grabbed my arms and rested his head on them and I hummed in happiness. 'This is all I ever wanted, me with Sora comfortable in my arms,' Kairi came out and said he was good to see people. She is studying to be a nurse so she was able to treat him good. Roxas went straight In and Sora followed him. I sighed in defeat and Kairi laughed at me.

"Poor Riku, got ditched for Axel," She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh Kairi," grumbled as I went in the room. Axel was sitting on the bed with a black eye and a bruise on his forehead and had a band aid on his hand.

"Damn dude," I said.

"Heh heh it was worth it to get a crack at Marluxia's face," HE said and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"…Why were you in the organization?" Asked Sora to Axel.

"Well, that has to do with the story I told you all before. See the when I was isolated, I was completely alone. My parents left me all alone in the apartment I'm currently living in and they pay for it and all that shit, but when they left all the other kids found out. So they stayed away from me and it didn't help matters that I always set stuff on fire, because I was stupid. I just wanted attention you know? I was so alone and that's when Marluxia approached me. He told me, "You have something special in you, and I like the way you act, will you be our friend?" and I agreed and that's when I was introduced to everyone of XIII," He said.

"I wonder if that's the same for everyone else? Do all of them like doing all this crap?" I asked.

"Demyx wants to take over and turn them around an make them better than they are now. That's why he hasn't quit yet, he wants to change it. Zexion follows Demyx everywhere and always so he's staying as well. Vexen, and Lexaeus are just as messed up as Marluxia. Luxord is just in it for the attention from guys and girls, and Saix…" He trailed off at the end before continuing, "I don't know anything about Saix he doesn't talk and he is the true ring leader of the ideas. See when Marluxia graduates, there will probably be a fight between Demyx and Saix."

We all thought it over in silence. "I hate them," Said Sora.

"I hate most of them, sorry Axel but I can't stand Demyx or his gay boy toy Zexion, not with all the shit they say to Sora and me. You and Roxas were the only two I liked form that gang," I said.

"Eh no problem," Said Axel. Kairi sat down beside him on the bed and placed her hands over his.

"Axel, You may not have the gang anymore but you are still not alone alright? I am here for you, and so is Sora and all us here. We are friends and friends stick together," She said with a smile and I noticed him blush slightly. 'hmmm interesting' I thought.

"And you can't get away from us! You are stuck with us no matter what!" Declared Namine putting he hands on her hips. Axel smiled at us before getting up.

'Well I don't want to inconvenience you anymore, So I better leave," He said.

"Wait, I'll walk with you home!" Said Roxas

"Me to," Said Kairi and Namine. Sora was about to say him to but I grabbed his hand and wrapped my arm tightly around his shoulder. Sora looked up at me and got the hint that I wanted to talk to him alone and he kept his mouth shut. They all left with us behind them and we branched off towards my house first. AS we walked Sora grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"So what's up Riku? What's on your mind?" He said.

"Sora, you need to start watching your back. When they were leaving, Marluxia and Vexen turned and gave you a weird look. I don't trust them and when I'm not around they might try something." I said. Sora looked at me for awhile then smiled. HE leaned up on his toes and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Well I'm never alone Riku, I have Roxas with em when we walk home and you all throughout school, and I know I can count on you, and besides I'm pretty tough! Did you see me take down Vexen?" He said sticking his chest out. I laughed.

"Yes, yes I did but still I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't know what I would do without you around me," I said looking down.

"Riku, It'll be okay, nothing will happen to me and I'll be with you forever! I love you Riku and you will never be free of me ever!" He said and I felt myself smile.

"I love you Sora, from when I was in eighth grade till the world ends," I said as I pulled him in and kissed him.

"Oh hey, Sora come in for a second I have to give something to you and I don't want you waiting out in the cold," I said. He nodded and we went inside and I went to my room. I looked around till I found my Varsity Jacket and grabbed it and went back to the living room where Sora was sitting. I tossed it on him and he jumped in surprise.

"Riku isn't this your?" He started.

"Yeah so you better take care of it! and wear it, your jackets aren't nearly enough to keep you warm and I know how you hate big puffy coats but-" I rambled on but was interrupted when Sora jumped in my arms.

"Thank you Riku, I'll wear it always!" He said with a smile and I felt my face go red slightly. We stayed like that for a while before he pulled away.

"I Have to go before mom and dad freak, Ill see you at school tomorrow?" He said.

"Of course, goodbye Sora," I said as I kissed him once again goodbye and walked him to the door. When I opened it Roxas was just about to knock.

"Um hey I came for Sora," He said. I smiled as Sora walked home with Roxas and I walked back inside and shut the door. I went up to my room and crawled in my bed and fell asleep.

**A/N So there we go, like I said I am determined to finish this story off and I will!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
